


Plans To Tart It Up

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [27]
Category: Georgina Kincaid Series - Richelle Mead, Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Implied Georgina Kincaid/Sherlock Holmes, Implied Kate Ashurst/DCI Sullivan, Implied Kate Ashurst/John Crichton, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Making Plans, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship Advice, Roleplay Logs, Sad Kate, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina is worried Kate is going to spend the rest of her time in New Orleans alone, or at the very least lonely, and she doesn't think that's good for her, so she has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans To Tart It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So Georgina is another one of those characters where I'm not familiar with the canon version of the character but as this is based on a roleplay game I'm basing the characterization of the version my character (Kate) interacts with. Hopefully she's not _too_ off base. Written for **sideofrawr** 's prompt of a Kate & Georgina fic from [these prompts](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/139995233693/writing-prompts).

“You’ll never be happy if you’re alone.”

Kate looked up from her tea. She had to admit, ever since Sherlock had started coming to the bookstore on a regular basis, the quality of the tea had gotten _much_ better. She had it almost as often as she had the coffee these days. It seemed to depend on her mood: when she was cramming facts about the last eleven years in her head, it was coffee, the more highly caffeinated the better. But when she was lost in her head, with thoughts of Middleford and Scribbs and Sullivan and her old life taking over, then it was tea, with milk and two sugars, and her comfy spot by the window. Sometimes, if she wasn’t busy, Georgina would join her for a time. Most times they would chat about little things, and the distraction was nice.

She had the feeling that today, however, the conversation would _not_ be about little things.

It had been just a few days after the dreams about her rather attractive neighbour had ended. Of course, he had the woman he had his eye on show up, lucky bastard. He appeared besotted with her, so she got to watch him give her the lovey dovey eyes while she had dreams of them having the perfect life together. It was enough to drive most women mad.

Fortunately, most women didn’t have her incredible bad luck with men, and hadn’t had the misfortunes she’d had with Sullivan. That made it a _tad_ bit easier.

She took a sip of her tea and looked up at Georgina. She was fairly sure Georgina knew very well what it was like to be alone, even if she had to shag people to stay healthy. She’d explained it all to her a little while back, after Grease, over what seemed like a bucketful of vodka gimlets. It had been a little bit hard to take in at first, but honestly it would have been harder if she hadn’t been dragged across the Atlantic and lost eleven years of her life first. Finding out her only real friend in New Orleans was a succubus wasn’t that hard to swallow, to be honest. “Haven’t we gone over my horrible luck with men?” she said when she set her cup down.

“Doesn’t beat mine,” Georgina said, taking the seat next to her. “Not by a long shot.” She nodded to Kate’s laptop on her lap. “We should make you a dating profile.”

Kate’s eyes got wide. “God no. The strange men I’d meet? I’m a copper who doesn’t really know how to use a gun. I’d have no way to defend myself against some of the nutters here.”

“Well, one of the people found a clover. Maybe you’ll get wishes,” Georgina said. “You can wish for the knowledge of how to use a gun.”

“Waste of a wish in my opinion,” Kate said. She moved the laptop off her lap and set it on the table between them. “I’m used to being alone, Georgina. I gave up on finding love a long time ago. Companionship among friends is fulfilling enough.”

Georgina raised an eyebrow. “So what about…I don’t know. One night stands?”

“Never had one,” she said with a slight shrug. “Never had the interest.”

“Maybe you should have one.”

She thought back to the conversation with Scribbs during the estate agent case, about the signals. About the attempt to go to the bar and how Sullivan had walked into the bar. For a moment she felt a pang at that. For her, it had only been a few weeks since she’d snogged him in the station. She wouldn’t have minded if something had happened, even if it went against protocol. But she supposed as long as she was here, as long as whatever had brought her here kept her here, she wouldn’t get the chance. “Perhaps,” she said quietly.

Georgina studied her. “Only if you want to. But…I heard Channing Tatum might be in town at his bar. Saints and Sinners? You might not know who he is but he’s an actor who is pretty famous, and even if he isn’t here the rumor that he is could bring a ton of people to the bar. Could be an interesting place for an evening out.”

Kate bit her lip slightly. “I don’t really have a thing to wear, though,” she said.

“Well, now _that_ is something I can help take care of,” Georgina said with a wide grin. “Something you feel comfortable in but still look gorgeous in.”

“So…tarting it up?” Kate asked.

Georgina grinned. “I like that phrase. Tarting it up. But yeah, basically. And if you feel uncomfortable than we’ll call it a night, head back to the complex and see if there’s something interesting on TV and eat ice cream and complain about how much men suck.”

“But you don’t think _all_ men suck,” Kate said with a slightly sly grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Georgina said.

“One day I’m going to get the full scoop on what’s going on between you and that Holmes bloke,” Kate said. “I’m a DI. It’s in my blood.”

“Get enough vodka gimlets in me tonight and I just might tell you,” Georgina said with a laugh. “Not that there’s all that much to tell.”

“Oh, you say that, but I bet you’re lying,” Kate said. “Considering how much time he spends here.”

Georgina leaned forward a bit. “Well, he just appreciates a good cup of tea, like some _other_ British expats I know.” She winked at Kate and then stood up. “I’ll take an early day today. Are you staying here the rest of the day?”

She nodded. “Most likely. There’s a lot to cram still before I can even consider applying for the NOPD.”

“Well, I’ll come over here to your nook at quarter to five with another cuppa for you to go, and then we’ll head back to my place and start going through outfits. We can eat at Saints and Sinners, so I figure dinner and drinks all at once and make an evening out of it. Does that sound good?”

Kate nodded. “That sounds very good,” she said.

“Great,” Georgina replied. She turned and then gave Kate a slight wave over her shoulder. “See you in a bit.”

Kate gave a wave back and then picked her laptop up off the table and then started scrolling through the open pages again. This was going to be an interesting evening, she decided. Whether or not it resulted in a one night stand or not, she was putting herself out there. It just remained to be seen if she had the brass ones to follow through or not.


End file.
